


such is the life the supernatural

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, War, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: A Storie about my OC, we'll I have three and there in a relationship together but here you learn a little about on of them.Fictober18 day 6Promt: I've heard rough, this ends now.





	such is the life the supernatural

With a flash of fire and the clanging of blades ring out another battle was underway. Though unlike the wars that humans hold this one was filled with hate and need rather than wanting to fight.

The hunters that were after them this time were from the Bentham clan and were known to be quite dangerous.

But Eclair’s pack was more dangerous, what with them having former hunter’s, witches, werewolf’s, kitsune’s and their alpha being a warlock/witch plus a badass dual-wielding swordsman. Or in this case woman.

But this was no regular scuffle, this was the Bentham’s attempt at wiping out the Vidra pack 

That was close to becoming a reality because even with amazing fighters the Betham clan had bigger numbers and more firepower.

“Give up! MONSTERS. And we’ll make it quick” a hunter yelled voice filled with hatred, just because of how they were born.

All the other hunter joined in on the taunting while shooting bullets into Éclair’s pack, all of the members even the children.

The more of her pack that fell, the angrier éclair got, and the louder the cries got from the children who were left.

The children who had to watch their parent, siblings and friends die right in front of their face while hunters just laughed at the tragedy. 

Slowly a fire started to cover each of her member’s it wasn’t hurting them but protecting them, and as the flames grow it was reaching for the hunters.

“I’ve heard enough, death and pain!” éclair roared glaring at the closest hunter, who could see he eyes bleed from silver to blood red “THIS ENDS NOW!” 

As the last word left her mouth the flames burst, burning every hunter in sight within seconds.

As the flames died down, one could see burnt bodies scattered around. Éclair just turned on her heel going to her youngest member, picking them up and leaving. Knowing that there will be another war tomorrow or the next day, such is the life of a supernatural pack.


End file.
